Naloxone is an example of a medicine that sometimes needs to be carried by first responders such as police officers, firemen and EMTs. Naloxone comes in a small vial and can be administered with a nasal applicator/atomizer or a medicine atomizer/applicator. First responders thus need to carry one or more vials of naloxone (and/or other medicines) and one or more applicators. Often medicine vials are carried in a cardboard container in a uniform pocket, where they are subject to degradation.